


So smile for me, and hold me, and wait for me

by Lazy_Sunsets



Series: With Everything that Falls Apart [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Fear, Introspection, during v8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Sunsets/pseuds/Lazy_Sunsets
Summary: White roses are supposed to symbolize new beginnings and express hope for the future.But there were moments when everything seemed a little too much. At that farm, after Ozpin and Jinn, she was so tired. It was not the first nor the last time Weiss would fear those new beginnings she used to cherish so much. Now, as she tries everything she can to just help Nora, the girl knows for sure this is the worst of them yet.
Series: With Everything that Falls Apart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	So smile for me, and hold me, and wait for me

White roses are supposed to symbolize new beginnings and express hope for the future. And so it was only fitting, Weiss thought, that a Rose was the one to help a girl made of ice and snow like her to start anew.

For years, she was a ball of compliance and anger. And slowly, during weeks and months she made an effort to crush that ball, to dissolve that anger and mold the brokens pieces into something better. 

But there were moments when everything seemed a little too much. At that farm, after Ozpin and Jinn, she was so _tired_. It was not the first nor the last time Weiss would fear those new beginnings she used to cherish so much.

Now, as she tries everything she can to just _help_ Nora, the girl knows for sure this is the worst of them yet.

It feels like whatever she molded with those shards has fallen apart and nothing would quite piece her back together.

Not that anything serious happened to her. Not like Penny or Nora or the entirety of Mantle, not at all.

The mansion was too large, even with seven people in it’s halls. The marble echoed her heels back to her, an oppressive, demanding sound forcing her to walk straight. 

Weiss was tired of walking forward.

Being in a mostly empty room surrounded by other entirely empty rooms made her feel terribly alone.

And so she busied herself, so as to not think about that.

As Ruby is on the first floor and Blake is no doubt trying to contact Yang so they can meet up, Weiss has the chance to realize how scared she is.

She can feel the tension, the worry and the apprehension. All of this feels like too much for the once heiress and she could only hope that wasn’t obvious for everyone else.

So, ignoring the weight of this duty, she acted composed, confident. She had to, if not for herself then at least for her partner, too young for such responsibilities. 

They would find a way through this, for sure. And the girl clang to that meager hope. All those lives depending on her. Weiss couldn’t fail them.

She felt weak, then. Weak, and young.

But it wasn’t like anything serious happened to her. So she just busied herself. 

For who knows how long, she waited and waited, wishing for someone to appear, but they didn't. And she didn't realize she'd been waiting until all the work was done, and she was standing there, with nothing to keep the fear from coming back.


End file.
